


Drunk realization

by Anxiousa



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: episode tag 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiousa/pseuds/Anxiousa
Summary: Read it, it's fun !
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Kudos: 68





	Drunk realization

**Author's Note:**

> Found that thing I forgot to publish

It was almost 2 in the morning and Magnum and his partner were going home after a very good party with their friends.

“ So Higgy, you and Jin ? ” Teased Magnum with a wink. 

She laughed then answer “ I would not go that far, but yes I could consider him as a substitute partner ” 

“ It’s good that you’re making some new friends ” continues Magnum, putting his hands behind his neck.  
Juliette was driving because he obviously had to many drinks... Maybe that was why he was so playful. 

“Thanks , but you make it sounds like I’m a lonely kid-garden” she said still smiling.

“ A child wouldn’t be able to interpreted Hold on, like you did” congratulated the PI.

“ You seem impressed ” noted his partner. 

She was right, Magnum was not prepared to see her being that good at karaoke. When he had challenged her he did it just to tease her, and she hesitated so he was prepared to make fun of her… 

“ You said you weren’t good at it ” he reminded her.

“ I said singing was not my best asset ” She corrected him.

He received a quick look from her but long enough so it could be shared.

“ You are too modest ” he flattered with his big smile. 

“ As modest as my partner ” she smiled back. He liked when she did that, calling him her partner.

She was a good driver, he though, she should drive the Ferrari more often. Plus he liked watching her from his passenger place. Unfortunately they were already arriving meaning contemplation was over.  
Zeus , or Apollo (Magnum really couldn’t tell) was waiting for them, well maybe he was more waiting for Juliet but Thomas felt included. Juliet parked the car in one of the many garage and got out of the engine fast, surprised to see just one dog.  
He continued to watch her as she asked to the dog where the other one was, she was so tender and yet bossy at the same time. He stayed in the car, admiring.  
He, sometimes, envied those dog, or maybe he was just jealous... 

“ Are you planning to sleep in the car ? I know you like it there but your back will thank you for using a bed ”  
He had no reason to be jealous of Juliet’s dogs, she cared about him too.  
Lately he came to the conclusion that he may not only cared about her but may also have some feeling for her, and they may not be platonic ones. Like tonight when he had watched her singing and dancing, he was just bluffed at first , but then, a little voice in the back of head had told him ‘you like it way too much’…  
She was so carefree on stage… If he had been looking at her for the first time he certainly would have made a move on her. Being honest with himself since the first time he saw her , he though about it, but she had been so defensive, clearly not open to anything and she had been quite annoying too, that made him put her in the friend list...

“ Thomas, tell me you’re not that drunk that you can’t get out ” Mocked Juliet. 

He realized he was still looking at her when she was clearly waiting for him to lock the door. He could ask for her help, but his pride prevented him to do it.

“ You can blame Kumu ” He answered while awkwardly removing himself from the Ferrari, under her indulgent gaze.

As a soon as he came out of the car the second dog appeared just behind him, growling.  
How the hell did this animal managed that, he though, those beast were demonic!  
Startled, he lost his balance and ended up crushing on , a not so prepared, Higgins.  
They both fell down. Well technically Magnum tried to hang on Juliet, but instead he kind of push her…  
Their body were very close and Thomas realized he had slightly torn Juliet’s dress in the process, reveling to much of her neckline.

“ Sorry ” He apologized, blushing. 

Higgins got up quickly, repositioned her outfit, and, half-smiling, she offered a hand to Magnum.  
He took it, trying hard to not look to her breast.  
The lads had decided to stay out of this, clearly Magnum didn’t seemed too dangerous to them now. Maybe a look form their master had helped them to take that decision though.

“ It’s not like I was naked Magnum, you can look at me ” Laughed Juliet while the PI struggle to regain his posture.

“ Why I wouldn’t want to look at you naked ?” Questioned Magnum without thinking.  
That came out wrong, and now Juliet was looking at him strangely.  
He could not exactly take it back, that would be even more embarrassing to justify. So he just stayed there waiting for her reaction. He didn’t know where to look and ended up staring at her breast.

“ I’ve got eyes you know ” Remarked Juliet, crossing her arms but unable to hold back a smile.  
Magnum wasn’t sure if she if she was teasing him or if she just mocked him again.  
He looked at her in the eyes, as she had said to, and that made him took a step towards her.  
They were standing between the two cars contained in the garage.  
She didn’t move, nor broke eyes contact, she was challenging him, which was strange.  
Did she also had too many drink ?  
Because normal Higgins would not followed that road, of that he was quite sure.

“ I am very aware of your beautiful eyes, Juliet, and they’re telling me that you may be a little drunk too” he teased back, wanting to know how far he could get.

“ I’m not drunk, Thomas ” She argued, trying to look offended.

“ you lost your balance pretty quickly when I tried to hold on to you to avoid a brutal chute ” Explained Thomas.

Tension was escalating. 

“ A brutal chute?! You came out of the car with such effort, it’s a wonder you succeed” She was mocking him, again.  
Magnum wanted to defend himself, it was because of her dog after all… But she didn’t left time for him to speak and enchained.  
“ And I didn’t lost my balance, you hit me without a warning, I’m not that reactive, Thomas ”

“ I’ve seen you in action on multiple occasions, normally you’ve got more reflexes ” He contradicted, scrutinizing her eyes once more and bringing his face closer to hers.

They were too close, and Juliet knew he was right, she would not act like that normally, but she couldn’t admit it.  
They were both drunk, she just had handled it better, until now.  
Since she had nothing to refute his point and she wanted to win the argument, she did something unexpected. She seized his precious cap.

“ See, my reflexes are still good ” She bragged , waving her trophy.

“ That just prove that my reflexes are a little low ” He commented, attempting to catch his head-wear at the same time. But she kept moving it under his head with so much fastness that he failed.

“ A little ?! ” Laugh the cap thief.

Tension was at its utmost.  
Magnum caught one of her arm, but she freed herself pretty quickly, making their body touching a lot in passing.  
He knew this was bound to get out of control when he pinned Juliet to the car to finally get a hand on his cap. He bought himself closer to her, leaving very few space between their face. He was tempted to kiss her, she was so cute right now.

“ And that prove your drunkenness ” He declared victorious, taking his lucky charm back.

As he saw the mischievous look of his opponent, he started to wonder if he had really won.  
He felt her legs behind him, she was trying to make him fall.  
She succeeded, but went down with him.  
She was now on the top of him, laughing hard. His raised an eyebrow at her.

“ Maybe we’re both quite intoxicate ” She conceded. 

He noticed her dilated pupils. She glanced at his lips. He didn’t needed more to act. His hands went to her face and she let him dragged her into a kiss. Tentative at first, it soon became passionate.  
He rolled them so he could be on the top, his hands starting to travel her body while she was already trying to get access to his pants.  
Should they stopped this ?  
Probably… But it felt so damn good !

**

At La Marina

“ Where’s Magnum ? ” Asked Rick to Jin, who was in comatose state at the bar.

“ Left with Juliet I think ” Answered the other with difficulty.

“ But I confiscated the Ferrari’s car and Magnum hates Ubers ”

“ May have given them the key ” Confessed the ex-thief

“ They were both drunk ! ” The barman was angry.

“ Juliet .. fine to me ” Justified the sleepy man

“ What’s going on ? ” Intervened Shammy.

“ This moron let Higgy and Thomas hit the road, drunk ”

“ Magnum wasn’t that drunk ” Declared the man in wheelchair.

“ They were BOTH drunk ”

“ Don’t worry this car drive itself ” Continued Shammy.

“ Hey Shammy, need a ride ? ” Demanded TC.

He just came back after escorting Kumu back to Robin’s nest.

“ Did you came across our two drunk friends ? ” Inquired Orville.

“ I eared them arguing in the garage” Responded the black man.

“ You see, it’s all good ” Said Shammy.

Jin was already asleep on the counter.


End file.
